Tragedy Changes Even The Best People
by Lazyman1128
Summary: Gaea has been defeated and Leo is presumed dead. The Romans and The Greeks though aren't done fighting. A certain God of War has only fueled their anger more. The Heroes of Olympus must figure out a way to stop the fighting before all is lost.
1. The Raging Battle

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story hope you enjoy. I hope to include the POV if all the major seven plus Nico and maybe Reyna. If you like it review so I know if people want me to continue. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Jason POV:**

It was brutal what I saw before me. Me and Piper had just recovered from Leo knocking us out of the sky. Piper looked like she had a broken ankle from landing weird. We needed time to grieve but unfortunately we didn't have any to spare. Right after the Greeks and Romans finished staring at the massive explosion they got right back to killing each other. There was no mercy from either side, and no clear victor either. I thought the disciplined Romans would crush the cluttered and disorganized Greeks. It turns out that neither could gain any ground.

"Focus," I told myself. I need to get Piper to safety. I picked up more sword, grabbed Piper's hand and ran. I saw a dense section of trees and took her there. I fought the Roman inside of me calling myself a coward and crouched behind some bushes with her.

"Why are they still fighting," she asked me doing a terrible job at holding back her tears.

"I don't know. We brought back the Athena Parthenos and defeated Gaea, they were supposed to stop. There was supposed to be peace."

I stared in awe at the battle in front of me. Demigods slaughtering each other with no remorse. I saw Nico with a blond haired demigod whose name I didn't know defending themselves against a pack of Romans. I wanted to help but I couldn't make it through the battle to them and I had to stay and protect Piper. That's when I saw Percy and Annabeth along with Frank and Hazel save them at the last minute and I let out a sigh of relief. Frank knocked 4 of them out with his bare hands while Hazel put them to sleep. What I saw Percy and Annabeth do to them though scared me. Annabeth disabled a few of them quickly chopping off hands or stabbing in non lethal areas but never aiming to kill. Percy didn't have that kind of restraint. He aimed to kill. Taking out at least 5 Romans without blinking an eye.

Percy had started to scare me these past few days. After him and Annabeth had just fallen into Tartarus, Nico had said that Percy was the strongest demigod he had ever met. I was a little offended at the time I'll admit it. I was a Son of Jupiter and he was a Son of Poseidon. In theory I should be much stronger than him, but when they got out of that pit I realized how wrong I was. What I saw him do with his powers and his sword skills I realized just how inferior I actually was to Percy and how powerful he is and how much it scares me. I never could have made it through Tartarus alive let alone somewhat sane.

"Jason!" I heard Piper scream beside me snapping me out of my trance. A troop of Greeks rolled out onto the battlefield armed with catapults loaded with….. _Greek Fire_. I knew what that stuff was and each individual explosive looked big enough to kill dozens of Romans.

"Ready!" I heard a voice I recognized as Clarisse's shout.

"Aim!"

"Fire!" And as the bombs rained down from the sky I looked into Piper's eyes and and hugged her close.


	2. The Tragedy

**AN: Since this is a very short chapter I decided I would post on the same day as Chapter 1. I will be posting the first few chapters of this story often to get people into it. I hope you enjoy and please review I appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Jason** **POV:**

Greek Fire landed all throughout the Roman ranks causing chaos and killing many. I watched in horror at the sight before me. Romans screaming. Greeks screaming as off course Greek Fire bombs land in their own one landed right next to me and Piper.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand and ran. We didn't make it far when it exploded knocking us off our feet and throwing us both into a tree and I blacked out.

 **Percy POV:**

I saw the Greek Fire rain from the sky. We were next the the water so I willed it above us just as a bomb was about to land on us. I protected us from the explosion but it took a lot of energy from me that I immediately feel on the ground. Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth ran to me to make sure I was okay. Then I blacked out.

The nightmare I had scared me in a way Tartarus never could. It showed me myself. It showed me killing those Romans. Mercilessly, without remorse, and cold. I already know I scared myself but I got past it to protect my friends. What scared me about my dream was that it showed me Annabeth. I could see her and Hazel and Frank's faces as I cut down Romans. The fear in their eyes and their open mouths unable to breathe as I slaughtered our own kind. The way their bodies tensed as I turned to face them thinking I would do the same to them. That is what really scares me. I fear myself. Fear hurting my friends and I fear them getting hurt.

I woke up. Kind of. I was still so tired and could barely move but I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank gods," Annabeth said and kissing my forehead.

"I'm okay," I told her.

"Frank help me take him to the water so he can get his strength back. Nico take Will and go help injured half-bloods Greek and Roman alike."

"Ok," Frank and Nico replied as Frank grabbed my legs and lifted me up.

Then as we were almost there a Roman threw a spear and Frank dropped me abruptly to draw his bow and shot an arrow at it knocking it out of the way and him and Hazel drew their swords to fight the incoming Romans. Annabeth, unable to carry me by herself, dropped me. She bent down to try to pick me up even though she knew it was useless.

I turned my head to look at her feeling unconsciousness coming upon me again. Then I saw a Roman sneaking up behind her sword drawn. I tried to warn her but my mouth wouldn't work and Hazel and Frank were to busy to notice. He got right behind her and raised his sword and I sat there powerless and his shoved his sword through her stomach.

 **AN: Sorry it's a short one but I wanted to leave off on a cliffhanger. Next one will be two or three times longer. Thanks for reading please review. :0**


	3. Time To Save The World

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **BACKGROUND: Gaea has been defeated and Leo is presumed dead. The Romans and The Greeks though aren't done fighting though. A certain God of War has only fueled their anger more. The Heroes of Olympus must figure out a way to stop the fighting before all is lost.**

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long before life has just been fucking me lately so I couldn't continue on with this story. But now that things are slowing down and school is almost done I will definitely be continuing this story.**

 **Chapter 3 Jason POV:**

I woke up dazed and head feeling like a chisel was being driven into my ear. I looked around trying to find Piper. Without Leo she was all I had left. Then I spotted her lying died and blood dripping down her forehead a few feet away. I used all the strength I had to push my way towards her. When I finally got to her I checked her arm for a pulse. She still had one, she was alive. Piper slowly started to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"The Greek Fire exploded," and as I said it I remembered what was happening around us. The Greek and the Romans slaughtering each other. I looked around for what was supposed to make them stop. The Athena Parthenos was nowhere to be seen. I had to find Nico and ask what happened but that would take too long.

"Come on," I said to Piper, "We've got to stop this."

"Alright, what's the plan."

I thought for a second unable to decide what to do. Then I got it.

"We are going to get to the center of the fighting and draw attention to ourselves. Then you are going to Charmspeak both camps into hearing me out. Then I'll convince them the fighting has to stop.

"Seems very dangerous and we will probably both die before we make so I just want to say, I love you Jason Grace."

"I love you too Piper. Now let's go save the world."

And with that we ran into the fighting. It seemed that neither the Greeks nor the Romans considered Jason and Piper on their side so as they ran they would have to knockout a demigod here or there. Katie Bell tried to stab me in the stomach but Piper grabbed her wrist and punched her on the face knocking her unconscious. Then Mike Kahale came at me and we got into an intense fight. He swung his sword in an overhead strike which I parried to the side while spinning and elbowing him in the face. Then we kept running when finally me and Piper got to the center I tried to figure out a way to cause a distraction.

That's when I thought of a way. I summoned all the power I could and I lifted my sword to the sky. A small lightning bolt struck it and then dissipated. I was so tired I didn't have enough energy to summon a bigger one but then I noticed all the fighting had stopped.

"Now Piper convince them to listen." I told her.

"But…. It's not us that made them stop."

That's when I turned to my right and saw the phenomena before me. I saw someone at the center of a hurricane holding somebody in their arms. That's when I realized. It was Percy.


	4. Enough

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Please Review I really love this story and want to continue. I have a whole "Universe" Planned out in my head that I think fans of Percy Jackson will enjoy.**

 **Percy POV:**

When I saw her get stabbed I had no idea what to do. I was so drained that I couldn't move to do anything to save her. When I saw the sword go through her stomach my entire world collapsed in on itself. I immediately felt like my other half was gone. There was something missing in me. I didn't know what I could do without her. We had survived so much just to be separated by a random Roman with a sword.

When the Roman pulled his sword out of her stomach she fell forward on top of me. He looked back and admired his work smirking when he realised I was no real threat.

"So the mighty Praetor can't even defend his own girlfriend!" the Roman yelled while I laid there helpless. I tried to move or say something and I managed to sit up. I held Annabeth and cried. I checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. I sat there and cried to myself while the Roman sat there and watched.

"Well I might as well put you out of your misery," he laughed.

When I said that a drop of Annabeth's blood dropped onto my hand and I felt all my anger and sorrow reach its breaking point. I felt all his energy and more return to me. I spun up and uncapped Riptide faster than I ever thought possible. I smashed the Roman's helmet so hard with the hilt of my sword I felt the helmet dent and his skull crack. It was one of the most satisfying things I had ever felt.

I looked down at her body fully understanding what had just happened. She was lying there with her eyes open and blood flowing from her stomach. I held her in my arms crying more than I ever had in my life. Then I looked at the battle in front of me. The two Camps were still fighting each other. I had to stop it. I had to do it for her.

Still holding her body I rose carrying her in a marital position. I felt power flow through me and I rose. A water hurricane surrounding me and lifting me in the air and slowly I hovered my way over to the battle.

 **JASON POV:**

The sight before was…. Well horrific. Percy flew in the middle of the hurricane with a body in his arms. As I looked closer I realised it was Annabeth.

"Oh no," I heard Piper whisper quietly behind me.

Percy had changed in some very serious ways. His eyes glowed a bright gold. There was something like a blue aura of power around him.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted and all the fighting stopped and all the attention turned towards him. His voice was different too. There was power behind it. And to be honest it scared me a little bit.

"This fighting is over! We are all half- bloods! No matter our heritage, Greek or Roman, we are all family! All this fighting, this pointless war that is just a grudge that hasn't ended because of stupid pride!" Percy yelled at us.

"The Athena Parthenos, Percy. The fighting won't stop until we get it back!" Clarisse shouted somewhere in the distance.

"That doesn't matter!" he shouted back at her. "That was stolen centuries ago and no one remembered it even existed until now!

"We had retrieved it but for some reason it didn't make it back her in time but that doesn't matter. All this fighting needs to stop!

"I've alre- already lost something. I don't want anyone else to die! So either this fighting stops.

"Or I'm going to stop it myself." He said very seriously. And I believed he could do it to. And judging from the faces and stances of everyone else that they all agreed with me.

Then something behind him started to shimmer and appear. It was a large statue. The Athena Parthenos to be exact. When all the demigods saw it too they all saw it as a sign from the gods to stop the fighting and they all threw down their weapons.

Then I felt the air start to be a lot more electric than usual. The air became hot and thin. All the Campers figured out what was about to happen and started to run for cover at Camp Half- Blood. Percy also seemed to know what was about to happen because as one of the biggest lightning bolts I'd ever seen flew down from the sky just as Percy threw part of his water hurricane above him.

 **AN: So please review I would really appreciate it. I said in Chp. 1 that I would use the perspectives of all the seven. Which will happen eventually but Percy and Jason are going to be the 2 main characters/perspectives. Thanks again my fellow Fanfic addicts.**


	5. Aftermath

**AN: So please review I would really appreciate it. I said in Chp. 1 that I would use the perspectives of all the seven. Which will happen eventually but Percy and Jason are going to be the 2 main characters/perspectives. Thanks again my fellow Fanfic addicts. Also Sorry for no updates. Life is really complicated and not everything is going my way. I'm also having some writers block for both my stories but I know the direction I want them to go so have faith. My updates will probably stay infrequent so deal with it. But please review. I am going to finish both eventually.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jason POV:**

The bolt hit Percy's hurricane straight on. When the water and lightning collided a blast of force exploded outward knocking me, Piper, and the two armies off our feet. The impact left a huge cloud of smoke clouding the valley. I could no longer see Percy through the smoke or Piper. I only knew she was still there do to our hands still being interlocked.

When the smoke cleared Percy's hurricane was gone. All was left was Percy on his knees cradling Annabeth's body and crying. I started to get up and pulled Piper with me. I started to walk towards Percy but Piper held strong and stopped me. I looked into her eyes. She was crying. That's when I fully realized what happened. Annabeth was dead. Our friend. And I started to break down with Piper. I realized how Percy must be feeling. Piper and I had only known her for a year. Annabeth was Percy's other half, they were two halves to one whole. After they got out of Tartarus it seemed that every night one of them would wake up screaming. The first few times we would try to help but it wasn't until Percy or Annabeth got there that they would calm down.

So I stopped. I turned to Reyna. "If you want you and the Romans can stay in Camp until everything gets settled."

"Thank you." With that we started to get the Romans situated. The Campers cut down some trees for them so they could set up a camp. They demigods were acting different. There was no more hostility. Like it has all just disappeared. I decided I would investigate later. At dinner Percy still hadn't returned. I was worried and I could tell Piper was too. Due to the Romans being here Chiron had suspended the rule of sitting at your parents table. So the remaining seven, Nico, Will, and Reyna, and I all sat at the same table. After all our losses it still felt good to be sitting here with my friends.

-LINE BREAK-

It wasn't until after dinner that Percy came back. He walked right past the campfire not bothering with anything else. He was carrying Annabeth's body. He still looked a bit different. His golden eyes were gone and they were blue again but still glowing somewhat. His aura was gone but he still radiated power. As he walked past I looked Piper in the eyes and she nodded telling me I should follow.

I got up and followed Percy I had to run because he was moving fast and I eventually caught up with him inside the Big House. When I entered he didn't even look at me.

"Percy." He still didn't look at me. I looked at Annabeth's body. There was a stab wound in her stomach. Her eyes were lifeless and her skin pale. " What happened out there."

He turned to look at me.

" A Roman," he spat in disgust. "I used my powers to protect us and it drained all my energy. Her, Frank, and Hazel tried to get me into the water. Frank and Hazel dropped me to fight off some attackers while she kept trying to drag me. A Roman soldier came up behind her and shoved his sword through her. I hit him so hard in his helmet his skull cracked."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry man. Is there anything I can do."

" Watch over her until I get back." he told me.

" Where are you going," I asked him.

" First to Olympus to punch Zeus in his fucking face," thunder rumbled, "then I'm going to the Underworld and have a chat with our Uncle." I wanted to argue with him and tell him what a terrible idea that was but he spoke with such intensity that I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Do what you need to do."

 **Percy POV:**

When I got to the Empire State Building it was raining harder than I've ever seen and the Thunder was louder than a fighter jet taking off. To my surprise I was getting wet. I stormed into the building.

"600th floor," was all I said to the man at the front desk.

"No such thing kid get out of here." All I did was stare. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Either you are going to give me access or I'm going to climb to Mount Olympus. Or I can just make you give me access."

That seemed to do the trick. "Go ahead then kid." He said trying to sound calm.

"Thanks." I said and walked into the elevator. I guess some being sensed the mood I was in because there was no elevator music. As I went up I got more and more anxious. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But I didn't care anymore. I was going to go up to Olympus and punch Zeus in his stuck up face. As I got farther lost in thought the elevator dinged and opened.

" I guess the elevator wasn't the only thing that sensed my mood," I observed. The sky was dark but there was no thunder. There were no people or mystical creatures walking around like usual.I walked up to the throne room. And even though it wasn't a solstice I could feel that all the Olympians were present expecting my arrival.

When I pushed open the doors the gods were arguing very passionately. It looked like a fight might break out.

"What do you propose we do then!" Zeus screamed at Poseidon angrily. I've seen Zeus angry but I've never seen him like this.

"I won't have him thrown back into that Pit. He is my SON!" Poseidon shouted back at Zeus.

"He is too powerful and too dangerous. He can't be left unchecked especially with his current mental state."

Poseidon was about to say something back to Zeus when he spotted me. His expression softened but also saddened at the same time. "Perseus," he said calling me by my full name which he rarely does.

" Father," I replied in a polite manner.

" Well let's all take to our thrones and discuss the situation while the boy is here," Zeus called out to the Counsel. All the Olympians settled down and took their seats. Normally I would be nervous to be in this situation but I was perfectly calm. And angry. Really Angry,

I decided I was going to be the first to speak, "What the hell. Why did you try to kill me. Especially after what happened. And why didn't it kill me. I mean I'm not that powerful. I'm just a demigod."

"You haven't noticed it yet Perseus. No one has pointed it out to you," my Father said to me. It made me very confused. What was I supposed to notice?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

" Well Percy. You've become a god."


End file.
